To date no know studies have assessed for cases of post-traumatic stress disorder in children following accidental head injury. The present research seeks to identify the prevalence of PTSD and the variables associated with the development of the disorder, in a sample of 40 head injured children and 40 control subjects with orthopedic injuries. Eighty children ages 5 and older and their parents will be included in the study. Based on information obtained from history, variables such as severity of injury and course of recovery will be taken into consideration. Parents will be administered a diagnostic interview to assess personality and the extent of psychopathology. At a later follow-up appointment, children will be interviewed and assessed with self-report measures of depression, anxiety, and PTSD. Multiple regression analysis will be used to examine the influence of subject, family, and injury variables on the development of PTSD, and on increased overall psychological morbidity.